What If
by JustlovePercabeth
Summary: What If Jason and Leo and Piper had never come to Camp Halfblood? What If the only way for the two camps to combine rested on the shoulders of a 16 year old boy named Nico di Angelo and a 19 year old boy named Leo Valdez? What If Reyna wasn't as almighty as everyone thought? What would happen? Read to find out! Original Story! LEYNA! PS this is not a love story between Leo and Nico
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1 Nico's POV**

I checked my watch. The bus would be arriving any minute now, and I was waiting for its live cargo to off load. I stood there, the wind blew forcefully and chilled me to the bone. I folded the collar of my pea coat up against the wind. Finally the bus arrived. I backed up against the wall, my head tucked into the neck of my coat, I probably looked like a turtle. He stepped off the bus, his bright blond hair stood out from the ocean of black, gray, and brown hair. He looked around as if he was expecting someone, he didn't notice me.

"Jason! Over here!" The girl called. She had long brown hair with gold hoop earrings. She was dressed in a slim fitting purple cocktail dress. She had black heels on and black tights. Her hair had little braids in it and a feather. I pulled my hands from my pocket and breathed, feeling returned to them and white fog appeared as my breath.

"Pipes, hey. Sorry the bus driver had to make a pit stop, and the engine almost exploded. It was a wild ride, hey you ready to go?" He asked. I shook slightly, normally I was okay with relationships but something about theirs just made me shiver. They started walking and so did I. But I stopped, someone was watching me. I could tell. I spun around, behind me was Percy, he was dressed in his usual wear; faded jeans, his camp half-blood t-shirt, and his camp necklace. He was flipping Riptide through the air, it was capped as a pen. I glared at him.

"Why do you keep doing this Nico?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes and turned my back to him.

"There's nothing normal about them." I replied.

"There's nothing normal about any of us Nico, and if they are who you say they are then I accept them." Percy rationalized.

"No, not like that. There's something weird about them even for our standards Percy. I don't know why you try to keep me in check." I snapped, but attitude turning icy and unwelcoming. Percy sighed and tucked Riptide into his jeans pocket.

"Because Nico, the last time you were left unsupervised you blew up two McDonald's! Chiron put you on probation and you directly disobey him. Use your head Nico." Percy said, he walked forward and gripped my arm. I tried to rip free of his grasp but he had me in a pretty tight grasp. I glared at Percy.

Three years had gone by since the Titan War and Percy was basically Head Camper, though I'm pretty sure we didn't have any of those. He and Annabeth had gotten pretty serious and Grover and Juniper had made plans for marriage. Then there was sixteen year old me. I had no one, and honestly I was okay with that.

The only exception being Bianca.

Sometimes I still think of ways to bring her back. But then I snap out of it.

"Come on Nico, let's get back to camp." Percy muttered. I walked with him, carefully letting the rain fall on my head. I let it fall, wishing that every drop that dripped off my eyelash or my nose tip would wash away the pain.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Yes! Woo! It works! Reyna, it works!" I said fist pumping the air. Reyna walked over and set down a glass of iced tea on work bench. She rested an arm on my shoulder and put her head on it.

"Looks nice babe." She said. I smiled. The dragon head's eyes blinked. I'd been studying every book trying to figure out how to build a dragon and my latest attempt had finally worked... on the head. Reyna looked at and smiled. "It looks really nice Leo." She said. I smiled, I was really proud of it. She lifted her arm off my shoulder and I grabbed the glass of tea.

Reyna eyed my work room; it was messy, overly large, and cluttered with metal and wood. Every crevice had wood or metal sticking out of it, hey man don't judge, limited storage space. Hung on the walls everywhere were failed pieces of mine and tools. Jason came in.

"Leo?" He called.

"In here!" I called back. Reyna eyed him as he entered. They had been friends once, and for a while they dated but then he met Piper and things changed. He started hanging out with her, inviting her into our world, sharing our secrets, and then he just dumped Reyna. They'd been fighting a lot, like a lot. So when they finally broke up things went south. Reyna wasn't pissed, in fact she had been thankful but they fought about Jason and Piper. Jason had gotten so pissed that he started egging her on and it almost got taken to the arena. I finally stepped in but things were pretty bad.

Reyna was the Praetor of our camp, she led things, and so did Jason but they avoid each other now. Before Jason she was still Praetor but she was, well, she had her problems. You almost never saw her happy, she didn't talk to people and she never talked about her life. Her only friend was Gwen. But after Reyna and Jason ended I tried to avoid Reyna so I wouldn't look like a bad friend to Jason.

After a couple of months I was eating dinner and Reyna sat down beside me, she had said: "Thanks for stepping in when you did." Then she stood up and left. That kept bothering me so finally I walked up to her and asked her to go to coffee with me. Slowly Reyna and I built trust, then we just started hanging out. After that she would have me work with her on practicing sword play and maneuvers. Soon we were fighting so in synch that we couldn't beat each other when we'd duel, after returning from the arena one day I stopped.

"What is this Reyna? I need to know, are you flirting or am I just imagining that you want to get with this?" I had said gesturing to myself. She smiled.

"You make me feel better, you make me want to get over everything." She had replied and I kissed her.

Now there was this, Jason had a grudge against me for that, and Reyna wanted to murder my best friend's girlfriend. But I was the referee, which made me feel really old, usually I would be the one being childish and petty, look at me now! It kind of sucks.

"Reyna." Jason greeted, not meeting her gaze.

"Little ho." Reyna hissed back. Jason shrugged it off.

"Guys come on, grow up. What do you want Jason?" I asked. Jason had a backpack slung over his shoulder which probably meant he was heading out to meet Piper in New York.

"I'm going to be gone for a week." He said. Reyna scoffed.

"Sure leave me with all the work, thanks Jason." She snapped.

"I already took care of my work." He replied. He glared at her murderously. I watched both of them, feeling stupid, I shouldn't care. "Just wanted to say good-bye dude." He said. I nodded and gave him a bro hug. He was still a little cold-shoulder-y to me. Probably because I broke the sacred Bros before Hoes rule. Reyna watched as he left.

Reyna turned to leave also.

"Rey." I said, she stopped.

"Not now Leo." She said leaving my workshop.

"Reyna stop." She did no such thing. "Don't dwell on him Reyna, it's not worth it." She turned to face me.

"I know, he's not... at all. But I just need to be alone Leo." And that's when I felt something burning jab my sides, but nothing was there. I wailed in pain and collapsed.


	2. Burning

**Chapter 2 Nico's POV**

I shot forward out from the depths of my covers. Sweat covered my forehead, and there was something else. Were those tears? No I don't cry so they couldn't have been. I rubbed under my eyes and I felt the wet stream of tears on my face. It was tears. I swallowed, not wanting to go back to sleep. I didn't want to see that again, I wouldn't be able to. I didn't like seeing it, I'd seen it before but it hurt every time. And every time I would try to stop it but she always found her way into the giant automaton and died. It always hurt too much.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and rolled over. Out the windows I saw day light streaming in, which meant it must be around eight. I didn't get up before seven thirty. I rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes. I went for the door but stopped beside the dresser. On it was the little figurine of Hades from Myth-o-magic. The one Bianca had gotten for me, when I'd left Percy had saved it for me. I was glad he had. I opened the door and stepped outside into the light. I always hated sunlight.

"Morning Nico." Lacey said. I waved at her, my usual goth attitude transferring into my greeting. I liked Lacey she was a sweet girl, and for some reason she was always looking out for me.

"Hey Lacey." I said. She smiled.

"Breakfast has already come and gone. You really ought to wake up earlier." She said. I cursed under my breath and redirected my route to Percy's cabin, he always has food stashed in that mini-fridge that he thinks no one knows about. "See you later Nico." Lacey.

"Mmm hmm." I replied. I walked towards the Poseidon cabin and peeked into his windows. Nothing, cool. I opened the door and rooted through his closet until I found the mini fridge in the very back. I opened it and pulled out a breakfast burrito. Percy walked in on me sitting cross legged on his floor chowing down.

"Dude! Nico!" I looked up at him, in mid bite. Totally awkward. Like more awkward than having someone walk in on you whilst you're getting some. Of course I can only assume that's awkward, I mean girls don't really like creepy, pale guys with usually-greasy black hair. Especially when their dad is Hades. "My mini fridge!" Percy shouted.

"Everyone knows about it Percy. I'm pretty sure your girlfriend made sure of that." I said biting into the burrito.

"Nico!"

"Yeah?" I replied with a mouthful of burrito.

"GET OUT!" Percy yelled.

"Whatever dude." I said standing up. I exited the cabin and bumped into Annabeth.

"Hey Nico." She said grabbing the door. "Are you eating his last breakfast burrito?" She asked. I nodded. "Of course you are, why would I even ask?" She entered the room and I could only assume that interrupting that cabin's occupants for a while would lead to certain mental scarring.

I walked down towards the beach when something in my side burned like Hades. I fell to my knees and my spine arched in pain.

"Damn it! Somebody!" I yelled before collapsing and losing consciousness.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I fell out of bed, my extremities flailing as I fell the three and a half feet. I landed with a thud on the ground.

After I had passed out two days ago Reyna had come to my rescue and taken me to our infirmary ward. I remember waking up to her fingers running through my hair, I remember just laying there for a while pretending to be asleep just so I could feel that. When I finally opened my eyes she let out a sigh of relief and kissed me.

"Oh gods, you're okay. What happened Leo?" She asked, kissing my forehead.

"I don't know, after you left something felt like it was burning my sides. It hurt so bad." I replied. She nodded.

"No one could find anyone wrong with you except for the fact we couldn't get you to wake up. You've been out for a day and a half now." She said. "If you want, the doc said you're fine to go home when you wake up." I nodded.

"Let's do that." Reyna helped me over to our flat in the city of New Rome. She sat me down on my couch and scooted the TV remote closer. She walked to my kitchen and pulled out her stash of Reese's Pieces. She dropped herself beside me. I pulled the bag from Reyna's hands and kissed her. She kissed back.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I was being careful not to wake Reyna up as I left the room. She looked good just laying there, her glossy black hair strewn all over her pillow. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, my stomach growling. I pulled out the turkey slices and mayonnaise and mustard. Quickly I put together a sandwich downed it and then chugged a glass of water. I was about to walk back into the bedroom when I noticed my face in the mirror.

I used to be so neurotic and ADHD but Reyna helped it. She masked my crazy. She made me feel normal she mad me feel like a real human being, not just some freak from another world. I stared at myself in the mirror, remembering my favorite 'us' moment.

We were inside the engine room of the prototype flying boat I've been working on. It was smoky and hot, and I was covered in oil and grease from working on the engine. Reyna came down, dressed in her full Praetor getup. We hadn't really become an announced item, and we had both agreed that maybe we should wait till later to reveal the 'Leyna' match-up. She was holding her robes up so she wouldn't trip. I was laying down on my engine dolly (a skateboard-like board for wheeling under things so you can lay down and work.) and I remember banging on something in the engine with a wrench.

"Leo!" She shouted. I wheeled out from under the engine.

"Yeah?" I replied, my voice raised so she could hear me.

"Leo, are you sure this thing is safe?" She asked.

"Positively."

"Because Octavian and Jason are having a panic attack up there." She continued.

"I am absolutely sure it's safe. And if this works I can build a bigger one and then we'll be undefeatable." I had said. She walked closer to me and dropped the bunches of her robes from her hands.

"I don't care about being undefeatable so long as I have you." She said. I placed a hand on her neck and one on her cheek. My lips touched hers and everything around us seemed to disappear. It was just me and her.

"You'll always have me. Always." I whispered.

I was jarred back into reality by the sounds of knocking on my door. I walked to the front door and opened it. It was Piper.

"What the Vulcan are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I need to talk to her." Piper said. I looked Piper, she was clearly referring to my girlfriend.

"Piper, it's three AM, Reyna's asleep. Please just leave." I groaned.

"It's important." She said. Piper looked like she was dressed for a cocktail party, she had a purple cocktail dress and black tights on.

"Come back in the morning. Aren't you supposed to be with Jason?" I asked.

"That's kind of what this is about." She said.

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I sat down on the couch, a cup of coffee in front of me. I wrapped the comforter tighter around me, the winter night chilling the inside of the apartment.

"So why are you here Piper?" I asked. Leo was in the bedroom, where I'd asked him to go.

"I have to tell you the truth, and I have a question about Jason." She said.

"What do you mean the truth?" I snapped. It wasn't the fact that she'd stolen my ex-boyfriend's heart, I wasn't bitter. Mainly because I'd found Leo through all of that. It was because I'd felt like somehow she was different, that because she was different she didn't belong here and it angered me to see Jason falling for someone that would betray him.

"I'm not mortal and I'm not Roman." She said.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm Greek. My mother is Aphrodite." She said. Of course, Jason just had to pick a daughter of Venus.

"Are there more of you?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm the only Greek demigod." She said.

"Ahh, damn, Reyna!" Leo shouted. I jumped up and ran into the bedroom. Leo was on the bed, his spine arched and he was moaning in pain. I ran forward and grabbed him. I pulled him forward, toward me.

"Leo! Leo! What's wrong?" I shouted. His eyelids started to slide shut. "No! Stay awake damn it! Leo!" Piper came running in. I felt tears running down my cheeks. "Leo." I muttered.

"What's-"

"Go get the doctor for me... NOW!" She nodded and bolted from the house. I brushed the hair from Leo's forehead. "You promised me I'd always have you." I whispered, tears falling from my cheeks.

Leo's eyes fluttered open, he looked around. His eyes caught on my face, I smiled, weakly though because I'd been up for a day and a half straight watching him.

"Hey there beautiful." He mumbled feebly. I laughed and played with his hair.

Leo made me laugh, Jason couldn't always do that. But Leo was stupid and neurotic and funny and it made me smile. He was always there for me and so I was always there for him. I wanted to be his perfect girlfriend. I wanted to be his perfect girl.

Whenever I saw him I thought of what he brought me out of. He made me stop thinking of my dad leaving me and Hylla, totally abandoning us. He made me stop thinking of all the aches and pains of being Praetor. All of my worries would disappear.

"Why the long face, you saved me again didn't you?" He said. I smirked.

"I'm thinking, about stuff that makes me sad." I admitted. He frowned. I noticed his finger twiddling around each other. His ADHD shining through.

"Don't do that." He said, grabbing my hand.

"I know I shouldn't but I was thinking of how you make me forget all of that." I replied. He moved slightly to sit up but winced. "You okay?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Fine."

"What happened last night Leo?" I asked. "Was it the same thing?"

"No, no it felt different, like a really bad headache and then somewhere in my head just started burning but it was like something- or someone was digging into my brain, but something was trying to talk to me." He said. I knit my eyebrows and rested a hand on Leo's chest.

"Piper said that she's a Greek demigod." I whispered, I sounded almost despaired.

"But that's impossible, I thought the Romans wiped out the Greek myth." He said.

"So did I but I guess not. But the truth is, I met a Greek son of Poseidon, or Neptune. At the time I thought he was just crazy and that he must be a son of Neptune but I have to assume that I was wrong." I said. Leo looked at me.

"We'll figure this out Rey, but for now, there's extra room in this bed if you want to get some sleep." Leo said. I crawled in next to him and rest a hand and my head on his chest. One of his hands went to my hand and played with my hair. I liked the feeling.


	3. You'll Always Have Me

**Nico's POV**

"Nico are you okay?" Someone said. My eyes opened, it was Lacy was crouching next to me. Her braces were gone and her blonde hair fell down in waves.

"Lacy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where am I?" I asked. She stretched her hand out to help me up. Her blonde hair bounced with every movement. "Did you get your braces removed?" I asked groggily.

"Well I guess, my orthodontist prescribed me the invisa-line braces." I nodded.

"I take it your sisters got ahold of your hair." I said. She looked at the thin strands of hair blanketing her face. She batted it with her hand.

"Um no, I actually was brushing it out when I heard you shout."

"It looks nice." I said and lost consciousness. When I awoke I in our infirmary inside the Big House. Chiron, Argus, Percy and Annabeth were standing around me. Lacy was sitting next to me with a plate of ambrosia on her lap. Percy had his arms crossed and was watching me, his six foot three height almost beating out the ceiling. Annabeth was standing next to him, her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, she was holding Daedalus's laptop.

"Nico? You okay man?" Percy asked. I stared at him, blinked and sat forward.

"My head hurts." I moaned Lacy handed me a glass of nectar. I took a sip, it tasted like mac and cheese (my favorite food that I've never told to anyone.) and lemonade, which you would think would taste awful it actually mixed well. My headache started to subside.

"Lacy said she found you passed out on the beach. What happened?" Annabeth asked. I looked at her.

"There was this intense burning pain in my side and then I blacked out. After Lacy woke me up I felt another more intense and centered pain in my head. But it sounded like someone was trying to talk to me." I said. Chiron stood there talking to himself.

"Any ideas Chiron?" Percy asked.

"One but I didn't think it was possible." He replied.

"What?" I asked. Chiron shook his head.

"It sounds like empathy but an unwilling empathy, like neither ends set it up." He said, I was confused and it was hurting my head even more. I rubbed my temples.

"We'll let you rest Nico." Annabeth said kindly. I nodded. "Lacy, you should keep an eye on him." She nodded too and stayed in her seat, her hair was in a braid, not her usual style but it wasn't as pretty as her hair being loose. She looked down at the ambrosia and self-consciously tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear. I looked at her.

"What happened? I liked it the way it was." I said. She sniffed.

"Nothing happened." She said. I leaned towards her and looked at her face.

"What happened Lacy?"

"Drew said I was your stalker and that I was creepy. She made everyone in the cabin laugh at me." Lacy sniffed. I grabbed her hand, which was awkward until I realized that all the times she'd been looking out for me was because she liked me.

And I liked her too.

"You're not my stalker Lacy." I said.

"But I am! I always wait for you by the fountain because I know that you get up late, and just so I can say hi." She admitted. Okay that was a little weird but I've done some pretty creepy stuff in my time so I won't judge.

"Look Drew's a total creeper, I mean we all know how often she tries to seduce Percy. If anything they should be making fun of her. I don't think you're a stalker." I said, still holding her hand. She surged forward and kissed me which was really weird because I'd never been kissed in that way before.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. I grabbed her wrist before she could go.

"Don't be Lacy." I said. She looked at me.

"You're- you're not angry?" She stuttered and shook my head and motioned for her to sit down again. She sat down on my bed next to me and looked at my eyes, it was a little awkward but then she kissed me again and the awkward silence melted away.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Piper and Reyna were standing on either side of my cot screaming at each other. I was just laying there, there was no point in trying to get them to stop.

"So you just left him there?! Unconscious and bleeding in an apartment?!" Reyna screeched. I wasn't jealous of how she was protecting Jason, mainly because we were friends and because they used to be friends.

"I staunched the bleeding! I was just going to ask you to come help me!" Piper shouted back. Apparently a monster had attacked Piper and Jason while they were driving back to her house.

"That doesn't mean he's safe! I need him as Praetor so Octavian doesn't go ballistic! YOU COULD HAVE CALLED INSTEAD!" Reyna screamed. I shot up.

"ENOUGH!" I pushed the two away from each other. "I am sick of playing referee for all of your fights Reyna! And Piper, she's right, there is such a thing as phones!" I shouted. The two looked at me, Reyna looked hurt and Piper looked murderous.

"Piper leave." Reyna said. Piper grudgingly left the room. "'Referee for all my fights?' Is that what you think?" She asked. I looked at her, regret spread across my face.

"It's just every time you fight you always take it one step farther then you have to. I feel like the child in a divorce." I admitted. Reyna's eyes shone with fresh resentment.

"If that's the way you feel than fine, go to Jason, apparently he won the custody battle." She snapped and stormed out of the hospital room. My shoulders sank boy did I mess up this time. I ran a hand through my curly, brown hair and then pulled out some random pieces of metal and began to assemble a mini Ferris wheel. I felt bad having told Reyna off like that.

When the doc released me I went back to me and Reyna's apartment expecting find her stuff gone. Instead I found her on the couch crying. I dropped my keys on the table by the door and jogged over to her. She had her head in her hands and was sobbing.

"Rey?" I asked kneeling in front of her. She kept sobbing. "Rey what's wrong?" Her sobs started to subside to strangled tears.

"I broke the sculpture of Aurum and Argentum you made me." She said muffled by her hands. I could tell that wasn't it. The real Aurum and Argentum whined and rested their heads on her lap. I pulled her into a hug, her arms and head tucked into the crook of my shoulder.

"Why are you crying Reyna?" I asked softly. And that's when my brain started to panic, what if she was crying over Jason? What if she loves him more than she loves me?

"I basically told the one person who actually loves me to go to hell." She whimpered. I breathed in relief and hugged her tighter.

"Well at least you didn't trash the place in a fit of rage." I reasoned. She laughed a wet laugh and surfaced from my embrace.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You'll always have me Rey. Always." I whispered. She sunk into my embrace again and I felt her body rack with sobs. I picked her up and carried her to our bed where I put her down and sat down beside her. Her dark side was winning, her dark place murdering her happy place. I let her curl into a ball and sob for bit as I brushed the hair from her face. Soon she stopped crying and fell into a fitful sleep where I sat there watching over her.

And while my day had been pretty unadventurous at least I was able to make up for my stupid comment.

Suddenly I lurched forward, a pain starting as if someone had kicked me in the gut. A voice started talking in my head.

"Lacy wake up." It said. I put my hand on my head and winced as an intense feeling like someone was stabbing my brain. I closed my eyes and suddenly I was seeing a dude with black with hair lying on an infirmary cot with a blonde girl next to him.

"Why?" The girl said, yawning.

"Because it's dinner time, they just rang the bell and I'm pretty sure there's a game of capture the flag tonight." The boy replied. The girl stretched and pulled herself up level to the boy's face.

"Fine but I'm on your team." She said. They kissed but the boy winced. "What's wrong Nico?" The girl said, concerned.

"Just the headache." He said. _So he's feeling this too!_ The image faded. _Wait! NO! Where are you?!_ I thought but nothing happened

"Leo?" Reyna asked groggily, propping herself up on her arm.

"There's more of Piper's kind."

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

"So you're telling me that because you saw a guy kissing a girl in a dream you think there's more like Piper?" I said, not believing Leo's story.

"Well sort of. When I saw this I could've sworn the boy was like death himself. He looked like a corpse and radiated a melancholy aura. He seemed like a son of Pluto." Leo said. I put a hand on his cheek.

"You were dreaming Leo, maybe you just thought that's what he was like." I told him.

"But Demigods don't dream normal dreams, you know that Reyna. What if it's empathy?" He gasped. He started feeling up and down his face. "What if the boy is trying to contact me and he didn't realize he summoned me at that moment! What if I'm like his long lost brother?!" Leo shouted totally over-reacting.

"Leo we all know that you're a son of Vulcan." I said, trying to calm him down.

"But he never officially claimed me! Maybe, somehow, I'm this boy's older brother and he's found me?" I sighed, and grabbed Leo's hand.

"We can discuss this later Leo, for now pick a different subject." I said, exasperatedly.

"But I can't stop thinking about that! What if-"

"What if the world blew up Leo? We don't have answers right now. We'll figure it out in a bit." I said holding his head in my hand. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Okay, let's figure that out in a bit." He said as I grabbed his collar and pulled him down with me.

Maybe Leo was right, I mean Vulcan had never officially claimed him. We all just assumed that since he was so good at metal work and he could summon fire that he must be a son of Vulcan. But maybe summoning fire is a thing children of Pluto can do too. I rolled over and looked at Leo. I couldn't sleep, I'd slept too much today already, but Leo. Leo was another matter. He could sleep forever, he had three big talents. Making something out of nothing, eating and sleeping... I mean he filed every minute he couldn't find something to do with sleep.

I put a hand on his chest and felt his abs, he was as toned as Jason but Jason was also obsessed with staying in perfect shape. Leo was perfect the way he was, and he wasn't a muscle-obsessed douche too so it was a win-win for me. But as I looked at his adorable face as he grinned impishly in his sleep I realized Leo was right.

They were more like Piper.

And we were going to have to figure out what to do with them.


	4. A Make-Out Sesh and Off To Save a Friend

_Hey guys! I realized that Leo wasn't sounding Leo enough so i put some indirect and direct quotes in there. Enjoy! Also check out my other fanfic about Thaluke and don't forget to review both please!_

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Percy elbowed my side.

"Thanks for the back up back there. I was getting tired." He said. I smiled, yeah, that's right. Me, Nico di Angelo smiled.

"Yeah, no problem. Skeletons are easy to summon and fu to scare people with." I replied. Lacy came up and slipped her arm around mine. Percy eyed that, I glared at him like 'say anything and I'll slit your throat.' Annabeth jogged up.

"Nicely done Jackson, a win for the Poseidon cabin, but the Athena cabin should have won that." She said. Percy smiled and kissed her. Lacy looked at me and I at her.

"Come on bone boy Chiron's got cherry pie over in the mess hall." Annabeth looked at us, perplexed, as we walked off. I heard her say, "What's with them?" To Percy who proceeded to shrug.

Lacy grabbed a plate of pie but I decided to pass. We walked down to behind my cabin sat there, she leaned on me and I looked up at the stars.

"Your headache's gone." She said. I stopped, it was gone, I wondered why.

"Yeah, it is... weird." I said. She smiled, and closed her eyes.

"Sorry if I come off a little Aphrodite-ish, I am her daughter after all." She said, but I hadn't noticed, it was nice to actually have a girl be interested in me. But as fast as it had gone away the headache returned, I closed my eyes and doubled over in pain. "Nico?! Is it your headache?" Lacy shouted. But I could barely hear her.

"So what's the plan?" A boy said. He was leaning over a table next to a girl, she was tall, had black hair in a braid and was in a purple toga. She gave off the weird vibe that the blonde boy Jason was giving off.

"Well we need to get to New York, where Piper lives and just start searching... unless you can figure out how to control the empathy link." The girl replied. She said Piper, that was the girl I had been watching!

"I don't know if I can but we definitely know we're looking for a black haired son of Pluto and a blonde girl, and they seem to be dating unless they're just friends with benefits." The boy said. He had curly, dark brown hair and tan skin. He looked to be close to Percy's age and he'd just described me and Lacy.

"We'll figure this out, I promise Leo." The girl said to the boy. They kissed.

"As long as you're by my side." The boy returned.

"Always." She replied.

I opened my eyes, surfacing into the real world. Lacy rooting through her bag.

"Shoot, where the Hera did I put my ambrosia!" She muttered.

"Lacy." I mumbled, she spun around.

"Oh, you're fine! Thank the Gods!" She cried.

"Lacy, get Percy and Chiron." I said. She nodded and ran to the Big House. I laid there, the girl that the curly haired boy had kissed had been giving off the same aura the Jason kid did and that puzzled me. I racked my brain thinking of anything that would hint to what that vibe was. And that's when I realized what they'd both been wearing. She had a purple toga on, along with a tattoo that said SPQR, the boy had a purple t-shirt that had said SPQR Camp Jupiter on it along with the tattoo. Jupiter was the Roman form of Zeus, they were Romans.

And Romans meant trouble.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"So it's a plan then?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Definitely." She said and kissed me.

"Where are you going?" I asked her as she walked away.

"To the baths, I need one." She said. I jumped up.

"Hold on! Wait for me!" I called, running after her.

_L_

I laid on the bed, my arm around Reyna's shoulder. The feel of her skin felt natural and right. She was just laying there too, probably thinking about our plans. I kissed her shoulder.

"Reyna." I whispered.

"Mmm." She replied. I smiled, her relaxation kept me calm. And while it was still winter it was surprisingly warm out, which made me happy. I rubbed her shoulder.

"Think we should get up? We took the baths three hours ago, think Octavian needs you?" I said. She didn't move.

"They can manage." She muttered. I laughed.

"I knew you wanted to jump on the team Leo fan wagon." I said. She smiled and hit me. She rolled over on top of me and pressed her lips against mine. I slid my arms around her back.

"Mmm, your skin's soft." I said in between kisses. She smiled.

"Roman baths work magic." She replied. I laughed, my lips still against hers. Her hands tightened on my upper arms, right where my tattoo saying Hot Stuff would go I decided to get it. Reyna pulled me forward and we were sitting, her arms around my back, mine around her back. I stopped, she looked at me and brushed a curl of hairs off my brow.

"You okay?" She asked, watching me.

"Dude, I smell ribs." I said. She looked out the window in the direction I was looking.

"What are you thinking?" She asked me, rubbing my back. I looked at her, bringing my nose centimeters from hers.

"I try not to think, it gets in the way of being crazy." I replied. Reyna put a hand on my cheek and ran her thumb up and down it. Her eyes looked my face up and down.

"Kiss me." She whispered. I looked into her eyes and then at her lips.

"I can do that." See, I was right... chicks love bad boy supreme. On the side table my Iphone rang, with one arm around Reyna and the other trying to find my phone I ended up knocking it onto the floor.

"Leo." Reyna said, raising an eyebrow.

"Festus's Breath, fine, stay there." I shot towards the edge of the bed and grabbed my phone. I sat back up and answered it.

"Leo?" It sounded like Jason.

"Hey dude." I said, going back to Reyna's side. Jason started talking but I wasn't really paying much attention 'cause I was too involved with kissing Reyna too care.

"Leo... LEO!" The phone shouted. My hand and lips jumped off Reyna in surprise.

"I'm listening." I said nonchalantly.

"No you're making out with my ex-girlfriend, you have the phone on your ear so I can the sounds of macking." I blushed.

"Psssh, what are you talking about." I lied.

"Dude, where am I?" He asked. I shrugged. "Exactly, point proven. I am currently being held upside down by three Cyclops." Jason said.

"Be there in a minute!" I shouted and hung up. I leapt out of bed and started rifling through my drawers. "Where the Jupiter are my pants!" I shouted.

"What's wrong Leo?" Reyna asked. I hopped around and faced her as I pulled on Carhartts. She looked at me.

"Jason's about to be murdered by Cyclops."

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

Damn, I had been enjoying that. His tan skin was always nice to feel, and he was a pretty great kisser too. But instead we were in the Praetor car, a black BMW, hauling ass down the highway to get to the airport and get on the next plane to New York.

As we walked briskly out of New Rome Octavian had stopped us.

"And where exactly do you think you're going Praetor Reyna?" He snapped. Leo had tried to push past me growling, "Get out of the way before this Repair Boy whoops your ass." I successfully sedated him by telling him if he'd shut up I'd buy him ice cream and a new screw driver. That usually works.

"Augur Octavian, will you kindly step aside, we are trying to get to New York so we can save Praetor Jason's life." Octavian was so astounded that Jason's life was on the line that he was left speechless and that rarely happens with Octavian. I pushed past him and we got out to the secret garage that held the Praetor's car.

Leo was flooring the gas and so I just held on and prayed to Bellona that I'd survive this ride. I hadn't originally wanted to help save Jason but I dug deep and brought up the thought that we'd once been friends. But the fact was, Leo was driving like a madman which wasn't helping my brain focus.

"WRONG EXIT!" I cried as Leo swerved in the exit lane before he should've. I was bracing myself on the door and arm rest.

"Hold on!" Leo cried as he swerved around four different cars.

"I told you Pegasi would've been faster!" I shouted.

"There's only one, Skippy, and he can't carry both of us at top speed so shut up and let the Repair Boy drive." He snapped, surprisingly, I laughed, mainly because of the situation. Normally I would've slapped him for that tone but I didn't want to raise my chances of dying by freak car accident.

"Turn Leo, turn!" I shouted, we missed the turn off for the airport. Suddenly a huge crowd of horses, or at least that's what they looked like, stopped the car. One walked over, it had the body of a horse and the rest was the upper portion of a man.

A centaur.

I leapt from the car and drew my sword, Centaurs are extremely volatile. The centaur reared as I pointed my sword at it.

"Whoa! Dude! Put that thing down!" I cried. Leo opened the car door. And slammed it on his way out.

"Get away from her." He growled, pulling his hammer from his tool belt. The centaur's hooves landed on the ground. He was wearing a pink stained t-shirt that read: PARTY PONIES 2013 SAN FRAN BABY!

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The name's Dwayne. Part of the Party Ponies and brother to Chiron." He replied. I racked my brain. Chiron. Chiron. Chiron, where had I heard that name before.

"That's the famous Greek centaur son of Kronos!" Leo blurted, totally surprising me. I looked at him.

"Hot and smart." I mumbled to myself.

"Yeah, wow, dude you smell so..." The centaur sniffed the air. "...so Greek." He said. I narrowed my eyes, not possible. Leo was Roman. "I'm totally getting an aura of Hephaestus." Dwayne said.

"Leo is a son of Vulcan." I snapped.

"In your world, but he's so Greek, I can tell." The centaur said. "Anyways, you guys look like you need a ride, where you heading?" He asked. Leo looked at me and shrugged.

"New York, to save a friend."


	5. Questions

_Hey there! So i was thinking of doing a couple of back-story songfics throughout this story starting with Reyna and Leo, i'd like reviews to tell me if its a good idea or not. Thanks! Hope you like!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 Nico's POV**

"So the empathy link connects to a Roman? Interesting, and the boy didn't seem like he had made the link?" Chiron asked. Percy was standing beside Chiron, again, his height amazing me.

"I guess so, I mean the girl asked him if he could figure out how to control it and he shrugged saying he couldn't." I replied. I was leaning against the ping pong table in the rec room. Chiron stroked his beard and then looked back at me.

"Think there's any way he can control his end?" Percy asked. Chiron paced back and forth.

"Maybe, he'd have to focus, almost meditate for a while to control. He'd need to be somewhere secluded and..." Chiron trailed off lost in his thoughts.

"Can you describe the two people?" Someone said. We turned around, Annabeth was standing in the doorway.

"Umm, the guy was tall-ish, had curly brown hair and was tan. He looked Latino. The girl was tall with black hair, she was really authoritative looking and she was wearing a purple toga. She looked really Roman too, and powerful." I told them. Annabeth nodded, she had a hand on her chin, the other was holding up that elbow.

"Awesome, well it looks like he doesn't need to control the empathy link." She said. Percy and Chiron turned their gaze on her.

"What?" Percy asked her like she was crazy.

"They're here... with the party ponies."

_N_

"We told you where to go and you drop us off here? On a Gods forsaken hill next to a pine tree?" The girl shouted. I stepped outside the barrier and appeared before the girl and boy. They stared at me.

"Reyna?" The guy whimpered.

"I see him." She whimpered back.

"Awesome, just checking." His voice still quivering. I drew my sword, straight up Stygian Iron that radiated death. They looked at me.

"Who are you?" I snapped. The girl stepped forward.

"Reyna!" The guy lunged to grab her arm but she dodged him. She drew her sword and then the guy pulled a giant hammer from a tool belt around his waist.

"I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, this is Leo Valdez, son of Vulcan, are you hostile or friend?" She demanded. One of the Party Ponies stepped forward.

"Hem, hem, son of Hephaestus." He coughed. Chiron appeared through the barrier. Reyna almost dropped her sword.

"Dwayne? What are you doing here?" He asked, all proper and stuff.

"Chiron! Hey I found these guys in San Fran! They're pretty cool." He said. I looked down the hill. A girl and what looked like Travis Stoll were dragging an unconscious guy up the hill. Thunder crackled and rain started pouring down.

"Chiron." I said gravely. He turned and trotted down the hill. I couldn't even make out what they were saying. Valdez lunged forward.

"Jason!" He cried. I grabbed his wrist.

"Sorry, you two are coming with me." I snapped.

"Well there go our plans." Reyna muttered.

"Follow me." I commanded. We walked through the barrier and into Camp Half-blood where the rain avoided falling. I brought them into the Big House where Percy and Annabeth were waiting. I showed them into the room and let them sit. Percy outstretched his hand.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, this is Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena. And you are?" They both shook his hand.

"Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of Camp Jupiter." As she shook his hand I caught a glimpse of her SPQR tattoo.

"Leo Valdez, son of not sure, her boyfriend." I smiled, at least he was humorous. I looked up, Percy winced and touched his temple. Annabeth grabbed him arm.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her, his wince fading.

"I don't know, it's nothing I guess." He said. Reyna stood and looked around, Leo examined every nook and cranny of the room with his eyes, then he watched Reyna as she walked around.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said walking in. "Your friend almost died."

* * *

**Leo's POV**

The pony dude showed us to some spare rooms in the 'Big House' as he called it. Reyna was shown hers and I was shown mine. First thing I did was run to where they had Jason, of course Piper was there to make the whole thing awkward.

I walked down to that floor and then found the room he was in. I guess he'd regained consciousness somehow and when I found his room Piper was kissing him. Like full on sitting on his bed and stroking his hair making out kind of thing. I backed out of the room as quickly as possible but I bumped into the doorway. Piper turned around and blushed. Jason looked at me, bright red.

"Hem, hey dude." He said clearing his throat. I nodded.

"It's cool you had to listen to Reyna and I." I replied. Piper looked from him to me to him to me.

"What?!" She snapped. "What on this good earth does that mean?!" She sounded mildly grossed out.

"I called him because the Cyclops had gotten me but I had my phone, they were asleep, so what does he do? He ignores what I'm saying and makes out with my ex while I'm talking to him." Jason said. Piper's glance shot to me, she looked like she was about to jump over and gut me.

"Hey man, you can't say a thing, _you_ were the one who left _her_." I commented. Jason narrowed his eyes, too far. I was pushing the Bros before Hoes rule. "Look I'll leave you two be." I said and left.

I took the stairs two at a time and got onto the third floor. I was walking back to my room when a arm shot out and nabbed me.

"Oh lord!" I said as I was pulled in by an unknown arm. I looked at it body. Reyna. She had clearly taken a shower which probably wasn't necessary because we had just been in the baths but then again we'd also just been sitting on a horse's back for three hours.

"I am not spending the night here alone." She said.

_L_

A knock echoed on the door. I rolled over.

"Go away." I mumbled groggily.

"If you guys want to miss breakfast that's fine, but you have ten minutes before the cabins assemble for the morning meal." Said that really tall guy with the blonde girlfriend. I rolled back over and shook Reyna's shoulder. She yawned, stretched and opened her eyes.

"What?" She snapped.

"They're calling for breakfast now." I said. She opened her eyes wider and looked at me. I raised the corner of my mouth in a weak smile attempt.

"Good morning." She said pleasantly. I smiled widely and rolled over, consequently falling on the floor loudly. "Isn't there a three hour time difference here?" She asked.

"I think so. We must've been tired." I said, rubbing my elbow. She leaned over the edge of the bed, her overly large shirt that she slept in bagged over the rim.

"You're cute." She said, I smiled impishly at her.

"Yeah well, Leo is bad boy supreme." I said. She smirked and slapped the top of my head. I flinched and ducked but it wasn't enough. "Ow! Uncle! Uncle!" I cried. She stood and tossed me a shirt from her shoulder bag.

"Told you it was a good idea to pack this." She said. I nodded my head, I usually argue when I can so that was just another thing to contradict.

"It probably was, I just like picking fights with you." I teased while slipping on my boots. "I'm kidding by the way." I said.

"Leo."

"I thought you'd laugh but apparently you didn't."

"Leo."

"What?"

"You just tied your shoes together." Reyna said. I looked down. Sure enough.

_L_

"So you think you're a son of Vulcan huh?" Percy asked. I nodded cutting off a piece of French toast.

"Yeah well, I can control fire and I'm great with machinery so we're just assuming." I replied, waving the piece of fried bread around. Percy dodged it.

"Do me a favor and wait here." I nodded, Percy stood and left.

"Think he'd mind if I jacked some of his bacon? I ate all of mine." I asked Reyna, she rolled her eyes. Suddenly thunder shook the ground. "Great, more thunder! What is this? Chuck Norris personal fart room?!" I shouted at the sky. All of a sudden a huge figure lumbered in. Percy was following him.

"What was I supposed to do? I mean he was in the Roman camp, they wouldn't have taken it well that a Greek was among them." The figure growled.

"Inform him Hephaestus." Percy replied. The huge person looked at me. He cleared his throat.

"Leo Valdez, I am Hephaestus, Greek form of Vulcan, entirely different by the way." He paused and coughed. "And, well, I'm your dad."

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

For six years I'd know Leo Valdez and, maybe it was because he was practically raised by Romans, he always seemed so... well Roman. I was thoroughly shocked that he was Greek.

"That's not possible!" Leo shouted. Everyone was watching us.

"I'm sorry Leo, the moment your mother died in that shop fire I should've brought you here but I thought you'd find your way." Hephaestus said, holding his cap in both hands and looking down at the ground.

"I'm Roman, you're lying! I'm Roman!" Leo shouted and ran off. I looked up at Hephaestus and then ran after Leo.

"Leo! Wait!" I called. Everyone was silent.

"This is why you guys uphold your end of the deal when I say I want you to claim any demigod that's yours." Percy muttered and walked off.

I ran through the trees in their woods. I couldn't find Leo anywhere. At first it confused me why he was angry but then I started to understand. He'd been abandoned by his parent and when he needed him most Hephaestus 'let Leo find his way.' Finally I found Leo slumped up against a huge tree, he was crying. I kneeled beside him and draped my arm around him. He quickly collected himself and wiped away the tears.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." He said, breathing deeply through his nose. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I don't think any less of you if I see you crying." I whispered. He sat there and then finally said, "I shouldn't be crying, it's not me." He said. I squeezed his arm.

"He shouldn't have left you like that Leo, but if he hadn't I wouldn't have met you." I reasoned. He looked at me and I wiped a tear off his lower eyelash.

"That's true." He whispered. "I wouldn't have had you by my side."

"Well now you'll always have me." I said.

"Always." He finished. Something in the bushes rattle and we both jumped up, our weapons drawn. The bushes parted.

Boy did the Fates have it out for us, 'cause the biggest metal contraption next to Leo's boat stepped into view. It was a huge dragon.

"Leo what is it?" I cried over the whir and buzz of its mechanics.

"I have no idea, it looks like the dragon I'm building though!" He cried back. "Distract it!" He called over.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I screamed.

"Just do it!" He yelled. Fine, here we go.

"OVER HERE!" I yelled, the beast turned its red eyes on me.

"Run Reyna! I've got this." Leo shouted, but I couldn't see him. I booked it through the woods till I heard all of its mechanics dies so I skidded to a stop and turned around. Leo was standing on top of it.

"What did you do to it?" I asked, in total awe.

"I turned it off." He looked up at me, huge puppy dog eyes appeared on his face. "Can we keep it?" He asked. I looked at him and smacked my face. _Can we keep it?_ Of course Leo, let's just keep a giant bronze dragon that wants to kill us as a pet.

"Get off it, come on." I ordered, Leo jumped off its hulking abdomen. Glumly he looked back at it and kept walking.

"Where are we going?" He asked. I looked straight ahead, my course aimed at this Percy Jackson character.

"To get answers."


	6. Everyone Around Him

_Hey, sorry it's been so long, i've been busy with school and writing my own book. I hope you enjoy, and seriously guys, please review. I love to get feedback! (Feedback is what all authors need!) And also read my other fanfic about Thalia/Luke called Hurt Me. Thanks! Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 6 Nico's POV**

I crouched low to the ground. Percy was by my side, Annabeth too. I ran my fingers along the ground and felt the dirt between my fingers. Percy looked at me, his piercing sea blue eyes narrowed.

"Come on Nico, we don't have time for this." He whispered.

"Oh yeah we do." I said exaggerating the yeah. Annabeth narrowed a single eye and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Gaea got what she wanted." I said. Okay let me clear things up. Leo and Reyna got jacked by an evil face in the ground named Gaea, mother earth. She napped 'em and is planning on sacrificing them to raise her giant. Jason and Piper were on a date in the city when they got caught in a gunfight in an alley. Piper got shot in the shoulder and had to go to the hospital so it's down to Percy, Annabeth and I to lead a covert mission to rescue them. Good, now you're up to date.

"So what? That means we don't have to hurry?" Percy snapped.

"No it means she's getting messy with covering her tracks. Come on, follow me." I said. We ran down the path to an old house. It was breaking, rotting and altogether falling apart. We quietly made our way to the building where we heard voices.

"The mistress is just about ready for the sacrifice. It's too bad we didn't get the blonde one and the Sea God's son, that would've been a fine catch." Someone said. I peered inside the window. Reyna and Leo were gagged. Reyna shouted something but it was to muffled so it just came out as 'mer mraa mer mra mra moo mra! Leo tried to move his hand off the chair but it was bound down pretty tightly. Then I noticed the person who was watching them. She was doing her nails and examining her hair in a mirror. It was Reeana, a daughter of Nemesis.

"Guys." I whispered, motioning for them to come over. Reeana walked over to Leo and sat down on his lap. I'd never seen such a slutty daughter of Nemesis, but you gotta do what you gotta do to get revenge. She leaned towards his face, he was resisting and Reyna was practically tipping her chair over in rage. Reeana put a finger on Leo's chin and pulled him close to her face, carefully she pulled his gag off and he spit in her face.

"Oh now that's no way to treat someone that was about to get you to second base." She said.

"Annabeth, give me your knife." I whispered. Annabeth handed me her dagger and I carefully tossed it at Reyna, it lodged into the wood of the chair, Reeana was too busy kissing an unwilling Leo to notice. Reyna cut herself free and grabbed Reeana's neck, pressing the blade against it.

"Whore's don't get to lay a hand on my boyfriend." She snapped. Leo looked at Reyna.

"Yeah! What she said!" He shouted. Gaea came in, her constantly moving dirt body churning. She pushed everyone back by using the ground to hook onto their feet.

"Kitties please, what has gotten into you? And my darling Reyna, Reeana is no whore; she just gets what she wants." Gaea said. I didn't know what to do, I mean how do you trap Mother Nature? She's mother fricking nature, it's impossible! Percy crawled over to me.

"So what's the plan bone boy?" He asked, pushing in a tease.

"There is no time for poking fun right now Percy, will you please just let me think?" I snapped. All of a sudden someone leapt through the window and tossed a knife at Gaea, it lodged itself in her arm. Gaea pulled the knife off her arm.

"That didn't hurt." She said and tossed the knife back at its owner. I looked up, Lacy stood there with a knife in her gut. I jumped through the window and Percy and Annabeth followed. Gaea suddenly got really confused and totally lost. Reyna cut Leo free and, with Lacy in my arms, we ran. Reyna handed Annabeth back her knife.

"When do we get to kill some bitches?" She snapped. Lacy was slowly fading.

"Stay with me Lace." I said. She smiled.

"That was cliché." She mumbled. We kept running but she was starting to feel heavier.

"Those won't be your last words." I said. She smiled again, flashing her newly straightened teeth.

"I changed my braces for you." She whispered, growing ever more faint. "My last words are gonna be me telling you that I..." She looked up at me, her head and limbs bouncing slightly as we ran. I wanted to know what she was going to say but since we'd only been dating two weeks now I really hoped it wasn't 'I love you' so I didn't feel guilty about not being able to return the sentiment at that time.

"Come on Lacy, we're almost there."

"Nico, I can take her, I can run faster." Percy offered. Everyone was watching me. Suddenly Reyna tripped, they turned around, but I kept running, trying to keep Lacy alive.

"Get her back safely! We got Reyna!" Annabeth cried as I started to slow down and looked over my shoulder. I picked up speed and skidded up to the turn for Half-blood hill. I ran, faster, but the hill was draining me and I started to slow.

"I really like you Nico, I hope your dad got a good review about me. I might need it. Don't look for me, I'll try for the Isle." She whispered. I collapsed, falling onto my knees, I couldn't handle the emotions and the running up a hill. Her eyes closed, her breathing grew weak and she faded off till her body stopped working entirely. I felt tears running down my cheeks and I picked up her body and held it. My fist girlfriend dead, because of me. My sister, dead to protect me. Everyone I love dies.

Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Reyna walked up the hill. I looked up at them and they saw her body. Lifeless with a celestial bronze blade sticking out f her stomach, I thought maybe it could control the bleeding but it didn't help. Everything was calm and quiet and solemn till I stood and brushed myself off.

"We should-" My voice cracked. I cleared my throat. "We should get inside the perimeter." I said. They all nodded and I picked up her body. Chiron met us and saw her body.

"We'll set up a funeral." He whispered. All the Aphrodite girls were emotional except for Drew. She stood, faked cried for a minute and left.

She never cared about Lacy. Not the way she should've.

And the last time I saw her was when she and her funeral pyre, a huge pink banner with a white dove, went up in flames.

Gaea, Reeana, all of them were going to pay for this.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"So what? You decided that there was no point in trying to resist her?!" Reyna shouted at me. I spun around.

"What did you just say?" I snapped. She rolled her eyes.

"You heard me Valdez!"

"Of course I resisted! But how am I supposed to do anything with my HANDS TIED TO A FREAKING CHAIR!" I yelled. She huffed, blowing a strand of hair from her face. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes to try and cap her anger.

"I love _you_ Reyna, not some revenge seeking ho. I'm sorry you don't realize that." I said. She froze and then picked up my shirt and tossed it at me.

"You can sleep in the other room tonight, I think I need some time to myself."

_L_

I was standing in the kitchen, hoping no one would notice me. Jason and Reyna duked it out through words in his living room.

"It was one kiss Reyna, it didn't matter!" He shouted. She spun around, her face murderous.

"One kiss? Jason I saw that! It was like one kiss that leads to six that leads to a relationship behind my back that leads to someone getting hurt!" She screamed. Jason stormed up to her.

"You're just angry that you push everyone away so much that no one loves you!" He screamed back. Reyna backed up, a hurt look on her face, it contorted into anger.

"I push everyone away? Do you realize that I was starting to let people in? You were fixing me." She said, totally hurt.

"Were." He snapped. I quickly jumped up and grabbed Jason by the collar. He shoved me off.

"So this is it? You're breaking up with me?" She snapped. Jason looked at her, a hand on his dagger.

"Whoa! Guys!" I shouted. Jason looked at me, anger filling his eyes.

"Fine, let's go Leo." He said. I wanted to laugh, this was Jason's own house, not Reyna's but this wasn't the right time.

_L_

I shoved a forkload of mashed potatoes into my mouth and chewed. Reyna walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. I practically choked on the food as she sat down. Now there's a bad boy supreme, a dude who chokes on his own food.

"Thank you for stepping in when you did. A few weeks ago, when Jason and I lit into it." She said. I nodded and swallowed my food. Before I had a chance to say anything she left, grabbing my roll and leaving. I watched as she left and I felt a weird emptiness.

_L_

"That was great, I didn't think you were that good of a fighter. Practicing's really been paying off with you Leo." Reyna said as we walked away from the coliseum. I turned to her.

"What is this?" I asked. She looked at me. "Am I wrong or do you want to get with this?" I said gesturing to myself with my thumbs. She smiled and laughed which I'd never seen Reyna do.

"Leo, you feel right, I just don't open myself to the world anymore. You make me feel right." She said. She started to walk away but I grabbed her hand and kissed her. She was totally startled but fell in with it and kissed back.

_L_

"I'm sorry." She said. I looked up at her, she was leaning on the frame of the doorway. It'd been four days since we'd even spoken to each other. I nodded. "Look Leo, I shouldn't have jumped you like that. You couldn't have done anything to prevent it." She apologized.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses because apparently they play Capture the Flag hardcore. And you're on my team." I told her. She smiled.

"I'll take that as you forgive me?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course, I was never mad at you, I was confused as to why you were pissed but I was never mad." I replied. She smiled, walked over and kissed my cheek.

"Awesome because I found their library and it is full of war books." I jumped up, grabbed my pieces of random metal and followed her to the library. I loved fiddling with little things while she read battle tactics to me. (I don't have the patience to read books myself.)

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

Leo and I walked down the ramp of his prototype flying ship. Octavian and Jason were busy inside investigating every dial and every gear. I slipped my arm around Leo's neck. He looked at me and smiled. We were walking for the hill by the aqueduct when I heard someone gasp. We turned around.

"Praetor Reyna!" Octavian breathed. I rolled my eyes, I was in it deep this time. Jason eyed Leo.

"Augur, please, my personal life is my own to manage." I said. Jason stepped forward.

"Are you implying that Leo is your boyfriend?" Jason snapped. I blinked.

"If I recall correctly you were the one who dumped me douche bag and if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home, close my window shades and take a nice long nap with Leo by my side." Jason grabbed my shoulder.

"Is this just you trying to get revenge?" He snapped. I spun on my heel. My nostrils flaring. I grabbed Leo's shoulders and kissed him. Jason practically blew steam from his ears. "You were just using him there!" He shouted. Octavian stepped forward.

"Is it really wise to run around with someone so far below you're level Praetor?" Octavian questioned. I glared at him.

"What did you just say bear-burner?" I snapped. He backed up, cowering. Octavian grumbled something and then trudged off. Jason eyed us as we walked off.

"You broke the bros before hoes rule man." Jason muttered and walked off. I rolled my eyes.

_R_

"So what now? Gaea's trying to kill us and we have the Roman's on a man hunt for us." Leo commented. I stepped forward.

"I think Jason and I should return. Leo you'll need to finish your dragon, maybe work on rebooting and rewiring the other one." I put forward. Percy was stroking his chin like was considering options. Annabeth was glaring at the chart in front of us. It showed the location of Camp Half-blood in contrast to Camp Jupiter.

"I think we should send an Ambassador, and then we can keep Jason." Chiron said. I nodded, it was a viable option. Percy looked around.

"I'll go." He said. Annabeth looked at him.

"Well if you're going then so am I." Percy looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder. We all sat down, at this point we'd been gone for three weeks, been attacked by Gaea and gotten a note from my personal eagle that if we didn't return in three days then Jason and I would be replaced, as they would've assumed our deaths.

"Well either way, you and me, we gotta be out of here tomorrow so we gotta get our beauty sleep." Leo said to me. I nodded and stood.

"G'night everyone." I said. Jason eyed me as I walked away. Leo jumped straight into bed and then

"Set the alarm will you? I want to be up around six." I told Leo. He nodded and set the alarm. As soon as he had, he rolled over and fell asleep, his snoring told me he was tired, he never snored after all.

_R_

"Welcome back Praetor." Octavian grumbled. "Holy Jupiter! Who is that!" He shouted. Leo smiled in that impish way he always did. Percy looked around and then realized Octavian was talking about him and Annabeth.

"Augur, this is Perseus Jackson and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, they are," I paused, should I say it? "They are Greek. Percy is a son of Nep- I mean Poseidon and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena." I said calmly, in my Praetor way. Octavian gasped loudly.

"Athena?! The scandal!" He said practically fainting. Some people gathered around Percy and were staring at him as if he was a relic. One person poked him and he just tugged his arm away and furrowed his brow at them.

"Everybody please, leave them alone! The Earth Mother Gaea is trying to overthrow the Gods and she needs a man and a woman. To stop her we must unit the different sides! It's the only way." Leo said. I eyed him, impressed.

"Where's Praetor Jason?" Someone yelled. I turned around.

"To unit the sides we left him at their camp, and brought Percy and Annabeth instead. It will help us in our quest." I said. A boy, I think his name was Frank, I'd seen him around, stepped forward. He had baby-ish features and was Chinese. He looked at us.

"Percy Jackson? I think might now you somehow." He said. We all looked at Percy.

"Percy?" I asked. He looked confused and then doubled over in pain and shouted.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

"Nico." He moaned and then passed out.


End file.
